All a Dream?
by friend9810
Summary: Eighteen year old Adrienne Fox shakes up Smallville.


Disclaimer:I don't own Smallville darn......

Adrienne Fox was lying on her bed trying to get herself to sleep, listening to Save Me by Remy Zero thanks to her newest obsession the incredible television show: Smallville. Teen Titans, Batman, Iron Man, and Superman she loved them all, that's why when her dad started watching it she was hooked.

Growing up in a pretty small town in New Jersey she wanted to live in Smallville, who wouldn't? So what if she had to fend a meteor freak or two she wouldn't mind if she could hang out with Clark, Pete, Chloe, maybe Lana although she wasn't a huge fan of the Clana drama, although she would even love to hang with Lex, but then again she didn't even know if Lex hanged with people._ Stupid Lionel Luthor, _she thought. That was one character she would love to beat to a pulp. Just then her cell phone began to vibrate.

_There goes my futile attempt at sleeping. _She smiled to herself taking off her headphones. "Hello?"

"Hey Addie what's up?" Her best friend Zack asked. Looking at her clock it was 12:49 am.

"Not much, I was trying to get some sleep but it was pointless, I'm an insomniac to the end. Hey! Maybe I'm meteor infected and that's my power." She chuckled.

"I doubt it, you and Smallville I'll never understand it." They both laughed. Zack had only seen a few episodes of the show but, he didn't enjoy it as much as Addie. "You should really try Jersey Shore. That show is funny."

"No way! All they do is fight, yeah its funny the first couple of times but come on! I think I'll stick to Smallville." She said.

"Well whatever, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go bowling tomorrow around two?"

"That sounds awesome, can't wait to beat everyone's butt." She laughed thinking about the last time they went bowling.

"Says the girl who needed the bumpers on the sides, so she wouldn't get anymore gutter balls, anyways I need to get going." He replied, it was truth she was getting an awful lot of gutter balls last time, but the bumpers were just a joke from some of the guys.

"Oh whatever, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye Zack!" She said.

"Bye Addie." He hung up. After Zack hung up Addie finally went to sleep.

Addie started to wake up slowly, feeling the cold leather on her arms and legs._ Wait, leather? What the hell?!_ She thought to herself, her eyes were fluttering open. Around her she saw beautifully stained glass windows, a pool table, a small bar, piano, and a desk it looked exactly like the Luth--…_Oh my God I must be dreaming I can't actually be in Smallville._ She pinched herself. "There has to be an explanation for this." Addie said quietly to herself, luckily no one was in there until the devil himself, Lionel Luthor waltzed in. _Crap._ She thought.

"Who are you and what may I ask are you doing in here?" He asked looking at her.

"I'm just a friend of Clark's that needed a place to stay; Lex was so kind to offer me one here, but I guess I fell asleep on the couch." She replied, hopefully convincingly.

"Is that so? Well no one mentioned it to me." The eldest Luthor said.

"With such a nice personality such as yours, Mr. Luthor I don't see why no one told you." She said sarcastically. A small chuckle was heard behind them, it was none other than Lex himself.

"She has a point, _Dad_."

"Son, I just came by to give you these papers, when I found your _friend_ sleeping on the couch she said you allowing her to stay here." Lionel handed some paper to Lex, who just dropped them on his desk. _Oh no, I'm done I'll be sent to Belle Reve. Yep definitely Belle Reve._ She kept thinking.

"Well yes I did, I mean I have more than enough room in this castle." Lex told his father, a wave a relief washed over her. _Thank Krypton! _"If that's all dad, I have a meeting to attend in a while and I need to get ready." He went on to say.

"But of course son, have good day." With that Lionel left. _I survived a meeting with Lionel and Lex flipping Luthor, I'm pretty cool._ Lex waited until he was sure his father was gone.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" He asked getting a glass of scotch.

"Well, um my name is Adrienne Fox, and you wouldn't believe me if I told you and why did you just help me out?" She said with a small smile as Lex handed her a blue bottle of Ty Nant water.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." He said sitting down next to her."Now how did you get in here? I have some of the best security in the world."

"Thanks for the water and the saving me from your creep of a father. As for some of the best security in the world, you should get that checked out even the White House had party crashers." He smirked at her remark.

"Anyways I don't know how I got here, you see I was in my room thinking about this show I watch about all the happenings in Smallville, and I fell asleep the next thing I know I'm on your couch." She said taking a sip of the water.

"A show about Smallville? That must be one boring show."

"Not really I mean with all the meteor freaks and crazy people there really is never a dull moment." She said with a smile.

"Well why have I never heard of this show?" He asked._ What am I supposed to say? Oh well your friend Clark he's sort of Superman! _Addie thought.

"That's where it sort of gets complicated…."

A/N here's a first chapter please review they make me happy : ) Any suggestions are welcomed..I haven't decided what season this should be in but im leaning towards 4...what paring seem pretty good to add to the story tell me what you think! XD


End file.
